The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a data processing system, and a semiconductor device control method. For example, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a data processing system, and a semiconductor device control method that perform arithmetic processing.
In recent years, semiconductor devices that perform image processing and various other arithmetic processing are widely used. When writing images and other data into a memory and reading them from the memory, the semiconductor devices perform, for example, encoding, decoding, compression, and decompression in compliance with a predetermined standard.
A well-known technology related to compression and decompression is described, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10 (1998)-27127. According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10 (1998)-27127, a data processing system coupled to a computing unit and a storage device through a bus includes a compression circuit and a decompression circuit, which are disposed between the bus and the computing unit. The compression circuit compresses data indicative of the result of processing by the computing unit and stores the compressed data in the storage device. The decompression circuit decompresses the compressed data read from the storage device and processes the decompressed data with the computing unit.